walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivian (Fear)
Vivian, also known as Viv, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community, alongside her husband Douglas. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Vivian's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband named Douglas. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Vivian was separated from Douglas when he first joined the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community. However, Madison constructed a search for Vivian where she was eventually found and reunited with her husband. She was then brought back to live in the community alongside him and the other survivors. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Vivian and her husband Douglas are consulted by Madison as she goes over the plan to search for Charlie's family outside the agreed range. They ultimately agree to the mission and help Madison's group secure a vehicle for the run. That night, she and the others arm themselves when the Vultures arrive at the settlement, who are waiting for the survivors to starve due to the crops dying out. The next morning, Vivian remains armed and on watch, but joins Madison and the others to help build a new housing unit in the dugout. "Just in Case" Vivian holds Naomi at gunpoint before she can drive away from the Dell Diamond settlement. Madison, Strand, Alicia, Nick, and Luciana arrive and listen to Vivian as she explains what Naomi was planning to do. As Naomi explains her intentions, she lowers her rifle and proceeds to listen to Naomi's explanation. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Vivian is among the stadium residents to help prepare the soil on the crop fields for replanting. Later, she helps fortify the stadium walls with lumber and other materials in preparation for the Vultures' imminent attack. When the Vultures finally arrive, she is armed and on the wall with other residents, watching in horror as the Vultures unleash hundreds of zombies from their trucks towards the stadium. "No One's Gone" As the horde of zombies approached the stadium, Vivian and the other residents decide to flee since they did not believe the walls would hold. She and her husband, along with everyone else, gathered in the remaining vehicles and drove out into the parking lot. They were quickly overrun and killed as hundreds upon hundreds of zombies swarmed the caravan. Death ;Killed By *The Vultures (Caused) '' *Ennis ''(Caused) During the fall of the Stadium, Vivian and the others attempt to escape only to be surrounded by the herd, which was led there by Ennis and the Vultures. *Zombies (Off-Screen) *Madison Clark (Possibly, Caused or Direct Off-Screen) Either Vivian and the other residents are devoured by walkers or burned by the fire set by Madison. Relationships Douglas Vivian and Douglas were presumed to have a loving and close relationship. The two were married for an unspecified amount of time and were often seen together inside the Baseball Stadium. In "No One's Gone", Vivian and Douglas are seen crying and comforting each other as their vehicle is swarmed by walkers. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Just in Case" (Flashback) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" (Flashback) *"No One's Gone" (Flashback, No Lines) Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Texas Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead